What's the Difference?
Here is my twenty-second fanfiction. Enjoy! On a typical Monday afternoon, everyone was in the living room hanging out together. Lana: I wonder when Lynn's gonna be back from her football game? Lola: More importantly, is she going to win her own trophy? (Lynn suddenly runs inside the house) Lynn: You can say yes to that! (Lynn pulls out her trophy, as the sisters all began congratulating her) Luna: Nice job sis! Luan: Yeah! You sure "kicked" butt out there! (laughs) Get it? (Lynn goes to put her trophy in the trophy case. The sisters walk away, as Lincoln walks up to it and stares at it) Lincoln: (sadly) Yep. Another trophy for Lynn. (to the viewers) You know, everyone in the Loud House always has something to make them stand out. Lori's good at being in charge, Leni's good at fashion Luna's... got music Luan's good with her comedy, and so on. Everyone's always got something to make them stand out. But in my case, that's sadly never happened. I've usually been the straight man around here. I've never really had anything to make me stand out. Hopefully one day, but probably not today. THE NEXT DAY (Lincoln was walking down the school hallway, when he saw some posters for a drama class) Lincoln: (reads) School Total Drama, get your chance to join our unique drama class, and prove that you can do more than you think?! (to the viewers) I think I might have just found something unique for me to do! (In another room, three boys, named Noah, Zack, and Caden, were taking in requests from people wanting to be in their drama class) Noah: We've had about four people so far. Zack: Right, but now we need just one more. (Suddenly, Lincoln rushes into the room with a slip of paper) Lincoln: Are you guys still taking requests?! Caden: Uhh, yeah? (Lincoln gives them his slip of paper) Lincoln: Please! I really want to be in this drama class! Noah: Oh really? What's the issue? Lincoln: Well, I live in a really big family, and all of my sisters have something unique about them. I want to stand out more. Noah: (smiles) Well kid, you've come to the right place. We do have one last spot left. You're in. Lincoln: Yes! Noah: But it's not quite that easy. Meet us here after school to learn all the details. (At the end of the day, Lincoln stays behind at the school to go to his drama class) Noah: Welcome new kid. Oh wait, that's rude of me. What's your name? Lincoln: Lincoln, Lincoln Loud. Noah: My name's Noah, Lincoln: Thanks! So, what's it like to be in a drama class? Noah: Well, when I first joined, it took me about two months to get everything right when it comes to drama classes. Lincoln: (shocked) Two months? Noah: Yep. Drama Teacher: Alright everyone! Let's get to practicing! (The members get into their positions) Lincoln: Wait, what role am I playing? Noah: You'll be playing one of the four main brothers. Our story is about four brothers who have to survive together during a war, and find a safer place to live. Their names are Huey, Dewey, and- oh wait. Lincoln: That does sound pretty dramatic. Noah: (smiles) That's why it's called a drama class. (hands Lincoln some papers) These are your lines. Try reading one of them. Lincoln: Okay. (looks at his papers) Uhh... (reads) Come on fellow brothers, we must make our way through this danger. Noah: (thinks) Hmm... That's quite decent, but remember, this is a drama class. You must really put a lot of emotion into your delivery. Lincoln: Okay... (thinks) But how... Noah: Well, try thinking of something that makes you frustrated. Lincoln: (thinks about up insult) Hmm... I've got one. (reads, in a more angrier tone) Come on fellow brothers, we must make our way through this danger! Noah: That's perfect! I think you could do really good. Lincoln: (smiles) You think? Noah: Yes. But remember, these things take a long time to master. Lincoln: I understand. Noah: Oh, and we'll have one month to practice before our performance. Lincoln: So, what do you want me to do? Noah: Easy! When you get home, just keep on practicing. And you'll still be coming in after school to practice too. Zack: Don't worry Lincoln, you'll get there. Caden: Just keep swimming. Lincoln: (smiles) Thanks guys. THE NEXT DAY (Lincoln arrived into the class after school was over) Drama Teacher: Alright everyone! Today, we're going to practice acting the first part of our performance! Lincoln: We finally get to practice a scene in our performance? Drama Teacher: That's right, Lincoln. Did you manage to practice last night? Lincoln: Yeah, it was a little bit rough, but I managed to get some parts down. (FLASHBACK) Luan: Hey Lincoln, what play are you doing? Lincoln: We're doing (End of Flashback) Drama Teacher: Good job. Alright everyone! Let's begin! (The students got into their position) Noah: Oh, dear brothers... I feel we've been in this struggle for too long. Caden: I agree! We have been dealing with this nonsense for too long! Zack: What do you suppose we do? Lincoln: We've been thinking for too long! Remember what happened to our... parents? Noah: He's right boys, we've need to escape this nightmare, and... go and live on beautiful new lives. Lincoln: Exactly. When do we leave? Caden: I suggest we leave tonight, when the hatred for Sound of Silence dies down. Zack: I'm with you brothers. Drama Teacher: Alright! Let's take a break! Lincoln: (to Noah) Do you think I did good Noah? Noah: Lincoln, you did great. I think you're going to be just fine during our performance. (Lincoln smiled with his enthusiasm. Later at home, Lincoln was in his bedroom practicing his lines) Lincoln: Watch out, Radioactive Man! (There was a knock at Lincoln's door, and outside was Lincoln's sisters) Lynn: Hey! Who the heck are you talking to, Lincoln?! Leni: I heard you talking about brothers! (gasps) I didn't know we had more than one brother! Luna: Come on dude! (knocks on the door) Open up! (Lincoln walks out of the room) Lincoln: What? Lori: Who were you talking to? Lincoln: No one, I was just practicing for an upcoming performance. Lola: Performance?! What kind of performance?! Lincoln: (nervously) Well, you know how you guys have something to make you stand out? Sisters: Yeah? Lincoln: Well... I joined a drama class, and we have a performance coming up next month. Lisa: You joined a drama club?! (The sisters stare for a moment, but then they burst out laughing, which causes Lincoln to get angry) Lori: That is literally the dumbest thing I've ever seen you do! Luan: That's "dramatic" for ya! (laughs) Lincoln: (growls) Shut up! You guys wanna mock me?! GO AHEAD! Lori: Um... ok. (Lincoln storms downstairs, and goes outside to continue practicing) Lincoln: (grumbles) Sure, they decide to mock me for trying to do something unique. (to the viewers) You ever see ME doing that to them? (Lincoln pulls out his papers and begins to practice again) Lincoln: Now brothers! We may have gone through many obstacles, but I know deep down... (sadly) that... we will... (Lincoln kneels down on the ground) Lincoln: (sighs) I really gotta do this perfectly... Lynn Sr.: (notices Lincoln) Hey son, what are you doing out here? Lincoln: Hey Dad, I was just practicing for a performance. Lynn Sr.: Performance? What kind of performance? Lincoln: I joined this drama class, and we have a performance coming up next month. But my sisters doubt I can do it. Lynn Sr.: Ah, don't listen to them son. I'm sure with weeks of practice, you can do it! You just gotta have a lot of faith in yourself son. Lincoln: Really? Lynn Sr.: I mean it. Lincoln: (smiles) Thanks Dad. (Over the next few weeks, Lincoln continued practicing for his big performance. He progressively got better and better, as he felt confident that he was ready for the big performance. On the night of the performance, Lincoln exited his room wearing his outfit, as his sisters all saw him) Luan: Look, here comes the performance boy! (His sisters started laughing again) Luna: I can't wait to see him mess up. Lynn: It's bad enough with that outfit he's wearing. Lincoln: Lynn, I wouldn't even wipe my with your clothes. (The sisters stopped laughing, and were shocked by their brother's anger) Lincoln: This is MY moment to shine! I'm sick of being just the every man in this house! You all have something unique to yourself, and I've got nothing! I'm not going to let you guys ruin this for me! (Lincoln ran downstairs, while his sisters started to feel bad for him. At the school, everyone was in the performance room, including Lincoln's family) Lana: When's the performance going to start? Rita: It starts in ten minutes, honey. Lucy: Lincoln is participating in something I love... drama... (Behind the curtains, all the people in the performance were waiting) Drama Teacher: Alright, is everyone ready? Noah: We sure are teacher. (to Lincoln) How about you Lincoln? Lincoln: I'm ready! Drama Teacher: That's the enthusiasm! TEN MINUTES LATER (The curtains rose, as Noah, Zack, Caden, and Lincoln got into positions) Noah: Oh, dear brothers... I feel we've been in this struggle for too long. Caden: I agree! We have been dealing with this nonsense for too long! Zack: What do you suppose we do? Lincoln: We've been thinking for too long! Remember what happened to our... parents? (The sisters were amazed by Lincoln's acting) Leni: (squeals) He said the line! Luna: Shh! Don't be too loud! Noah: He's right boys, we've need to escape this nightmare, and... go and live on beautiful new lives. Lincoln: Exactly. When do we leave? Caden: I suggest we leave tonight, when the violence dies down. Zack: I'm with you brothers. (Throughout the performance, the sisters got more amazed by Lincoln's performance. Soon, it reached to the end of the performance) Zack: (pants) We did it fellow brothers! We can now live on a more relaxing life. Noah: Just like our beautiful parents wanted us to. Lincoln: So let's go and have one really-! (Lincoln tripped on one of the place settings, as his face hit the ground. When he got back up, he noticed everyone staring at him. Then they started laughing, sans Lincoln's family. Lincoln's face turned red.) Lincoln: You're really making me regret my decision to save America in the war! Caden: Ahh! Fellow brother! Never fear! Where we go, will be much safer. (The four of them walked off the stage, as show ends. In the backstage, Lincoln sat down on a chair with embarrassment on his face. His sisters came in, and walked up to him) Luan: Hey Linc... Lincoln: (sighs) What? You laughed too? Lori: Actually, we came here to congratulate you. Lincoln: For what?! For messing up?! (sighs) You were right. Maybe I'm better off just being the standard boy in the family. I'm sorry for yelling at you before. (The sisters exchanged frowns at each other, then they kneeled in front of Lincoln) Luna: Dude, don't feel bad just because you messed one thing up. Lucy: Yeah, these things take a long time to get perfect. Lori: Besides, we're not all that special. I may be the oldest, but that's really all I am. Lori: Shut up. Luan: Look Linc, you can't find something you're instantly the best at. Luna: Yeah! I remember when I had to learn how to play music. It was hard, and I hated it, but it was all worth it. It just took me a few months to do so. Leni: And we're the ones who should be sorry, for laughing at you. You've always been unique Linky. Lana: I don't think our family would be the same without you. (Lincoln was touched by his sisters' compliments, that he hugged them all) Lincoln: Thanks guys, you're the best. Sisters: You too Lincoln! Lola: And hey! Even though you flubbed one part, your performance was great! Drama Teacher: She's right Lincoln. You did a spectacular performance, for your first play, and how little time you had to practice. Noah: I agree! Great job Lincoln! Caden: Yeah! Way to go! Zack: You're pretty cool, Lincoln. Lincoln: (smiles) Thanks everyone. This has been so much fun. Noah: And we'll be expecting you to come back next week. We're practicing for another performance, and you're gonna be playing the "lead" role. Lincoln: (gasps) I get to play the lead role?! Noah: Not the ole, but the led role. Lincoln: Wow! Thanks guys! (The drama teacher went onto the stage, as the crowd cheered) Drama Teacher: Thank you all so much for coming! Before we leave, we'd like to congratulate our wonderful performers! (The drama teacher congratulated many of the performers, as the crowd cheered for each one of them) Drama Teacher: And, finally, let's give a big round of applause for our newest member, Lincoln Loud! (Lincoln walked onto the stage, and recieved the loudest cheers from the audience. He and the other performers took a bow, as the camera man took a photo of them. When the Loud family arrived home, Lynn Sr. went into the house and put a photo of Lincoln and his members into his spot in the family trophy case) Lynn Sr.: We're proud of you son. Lincoln: (smiles) Thanks Dad. (The siblings all gathered around Lincoln, as they all smiled at his photo in the trophy case) The End. Fun Facts *The idea for this story came after re-watching a few episodes of TLH. I always wondered if Lincoln had anything to make him unique, so I decided to make this story to make Lincoln more than just an "every man". *Originally, Lincoln's sisters were supposed to help Lincoln get ready for his performance, but I couldn't quite get the scene to work correctly, so I scrapped it. *This was the fourth story that was requested by someone. It's also the second time the request was from a user on DeviantArt. *This was my fourth story that AnimationFan15 provided the title for. Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:Loud House Fanfictions Category:Episodes focusing on Lincoln Loud